


We're Family

by robertsdingle



Category: Emmerdale, robron
Genre: Cuddles, Cuddling, F/M, Family, Heart-to-Heart, One Shot, Sibling Bonding, Siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-12
Updated: 2016-07-12
Packaged: 2018-07-23 15:52:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7469709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robertsdingle/pseuds/robertsdingle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Robert and Vic have a conversation about robert's sexuality. (extremely short)</p>
            </blockquote>





	We're Family

**Author's Note:**

> Alex will only be mentioned once or twice, he's not all the important tbh.

She was the only one in his family that knew he liked both women and men (he preferred men). She found out on one of the few times she came to visit him in Manchester. He'd had a partner at the time, called Alex, she'd asked what they looked like, and without realising it, he had described a male with blue eyes, slightly smaller than him with short black hair and a sense of humour that could have him laughing for days.

Afterwards, he had gone about his business as usual, he got up, went to work, came home and relaxed. It was only when they were watching a movie one night that she had asked him, "How long have you been seeing him?" out of the blue. No lead up or anything.

He, of course, tried to deny it. But she wasn't having any of it. She kept at him for three days straight, asking the same question over and over again. Until she decided she'd had enough and dragged him into the living room and pushed him to sit on the sofa.

"Why won't just tell me?"

"Tell you what?"

"That you like men."

"I don't. I told you, i'm straight."

She crossed her arms, raising a single eyebrow, "You do know that it's okay, right? It won't make any difference to me whether you like men or women." She sat down next to him, "You're my brother. I'm not going to stop loving you.."

"You promise?"

His voice was so small, so quiet that it had almost broke her heart.

"I promise, you can trust me."

"I, um... I like both. I'm bisexual."

She smiled up at him, "See that wasn't so hard now was it?"

He shrugged.

"I'm not like that, I don't see things in black and white. I'm not going to abandon you."

He kissed her forehead, I've been thinking about moving back home."

"What, really?"

"Yeah, i'd say i've been away long enough."

She did one of those girly high pitched squeals.

"I might have to stay with you for a bit-"

"Of course, for as long as you need."

"Thank you."


End file.
